The Last Thoughts of Qui-Gon Jinn
by Haymitchfinnick
Summary: Qui-Gon's last thoughts as he loses the battle against Darth Maul. Sweet oneshot AND it shows what happens when you die...


The Last Ones

A oneshot about the last thoughts of Qui-Gon Jinn ;-( hope you like it!

Disclaimer; I don't own Star Wars, you know that, right?

POV; Qui-Gon

I know this battle is coming to an end. I can sense it. I am older now and slower than once I was. I know now that if I was meant to win this battle, I would have done by now.

A cold shiver runs up my spine as I face death with a full face, knowing it is an inch away I bravely give in to Maul's saber. Making it look like my footwork was lost. Some would call me lazy but any Jedi would understand, they'd be able to feel in The Force, that hope was lost.

I'm not going to pretend it isn't painful! Every bone in my very body is clattering like steelwork and each bang sends another ache around me, the cruel, red saber feels like fire through my chest and leaves a singing, black hole in my Jedi tunic. I am scared. But I know it is my time.

I can vaguely hear Obi-Wan scream in horror but my senses are already weakening and my eyes close of their own accord.

Obi-Wan. One of the only things I can still feel is our Force connection, I can sense Obi-Wan's pain and horror but I have full faith he can win this battle, I am leaving him purely because it is the wish of the force. Think of the best things. Think of the best things.

Obi-Wan is my son in everything but blood, I know someday he will make a much better Knight than I have ever been, training him has been a diamond in my life! And the boy, the boy, what about the boy? With more Force Potential than even Master Yoda?

The thought comes as I hear a sizz of saber and either my Padawan or Maul is dead. Obi-Wan will have to train him...

Loud footsteps and panted breathing are reaching me, Obi-Wan! He'd won!

Warm hands lifting my head, trying to sit me up, my eyes flit open and the sudden light of the room makes my head spin like a yoyo, the ones the younglings at the temple used to gain control at a young age. Younglings. Temple. Everything seems so far away now. I think back along my lifeline, I am fifty-four. I was taken from Horhothosis at two years old, my life as a youngling was glorious, I was always in trouble! Thoughts glistened at my eyes like soft ponds. My Padawan years with Master Tyrannus, now a fallen Jedi and known as Count Dooku, hard but challenging years. My time as a single knight, exciting adventures did befall me there...but not more exciting as the time I spent with my last Padawan - right now as I dream, those vibrantly sparkling blue eyes stare down at me. Obi-Wan is no fool, he knows what damage a lightsaber through the chest does. He must understand I will be behind him all his way. He must.

"Master!" he is whispering "Master, Master!"

My mouth allows me to croak out something unintelligible. Then using the Force I say hoarsely

"No, no, it is too late for me, Obi-Wan."

"No! It isn't! Master!" Obi-Wan cries.

"It is," I say calmly "you have been a good apprentice, better than I could ask for, one day you will be a much better knight than I ever was."

Obi-Wan can't answer as a very quiet sob escapes his lips.

"Promise me you will train the boy!" I suddenly cry, jolting "Promise me! He is the chosen one..." I have to trail off for breath.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replies "I will, of course, I will!"

A sharp pang issues around my body and I suddenly know my time is up.

"Goodnight my son." I whisper, ad my eyes close on the sight of my Padawan's sorry face.

There is a defeating bang and in a split second my whole life is projected before me in flashes;

My long forgotten Mother, brushing my hair~

Master Yoda teaching me control~

Dooku grinning~

Chopping my Padawan braid~

Obi-Wan smiling~

Anakin in the pod racer~

And after a brief second of astonishment I am sat in a room which I somehow know is high up and there surround me the faces of all the losses I had, all the ones I ever missed.

And the only thing I can hear is a loud clapping and cheering. For me.

I've done it ;)

END

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Might do some more Star Wars oneshots...


End file.
